Smart terminal devices are terminal devices with multimedia functions, which can support audio-function, video-function, data processing function, or the like. For example, visual telephones, conference terminals, Personal Computers (PCs) with built-in multimedia function, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc. all belong to the smart terminal device.
With rapid populating of the smart terminal devices, the devices can bring more perfect video-audio experience, and thus become important recreational devices when a user is traveling.
In the case of mobile application, the user generally listens to the multimedia content by wearing an earphone. For example, the earphone is used when the smart terminal device is playing audio, video or a game. Moreover, with the development of the audio and video communication based on the mobile Internet, the earphone is often used during the audio or video communication.
However, in some emergency cases, the user generally takes off the worn earphone in a hurry so he may forget or have no time to stop playing the multimedia content, which may lead to a mistake in playing audio, video or game and waste of electric energy. If the user wants to stop playing the multimedia, he needs to get back to an operation interface of the smart terminal so that the user can press a pause button. For example, for a wired earphone, it is required to either press a physical pause button in the control wire, or directly unplug the earphone from the terminal device to pause the playing; and for a wireless earphone, it is required to press a switch on the earphone or a pause button in the player interface.
In addition, in some emergency cases, it is required for the user to switch among an earphone mode, a speaker mode and a hand-free mode during the audio communication and the video communication. However, the mode switching also requires manual plug/unplug of the wired earphone plug or manual connection/disconnection of the wireless earphone.